


Drifting on a Summer's Night

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Request #3 fillGamzee and his friends are en route to complete a revelation sweeps in the making. But with so much pressure and a vastness of unknown approaching gamzee finds himself panicking. Only a warm, strong pair of hands (and bulge) can help him get his head straight





	Drifting on a Summer's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K4RK135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K4RK135/gifts).

The revolution was going well; Feferi was on her way to changing the political and social landscape of Alternia. Her intensive training with all of her friends had prepared her well for her battle with The Condesce. 

Despite tradition Feferi was no fool, she knew that despite her strength she’d need the assistance of all her friends and allies when she faced her ancestor. And that’s where she and her friends where headed to now.

As the ship moved at light-speed towards the final show down, Gamzee found himself pacing his room, anxiety gnawing at him. 

’You’re going against yourself brother.’

Gamzee shook his head and focused his eyes on the floor, trying to count his breaths as he stepped.

‘YOU KNOW YOU’RE STILL STRONGER THAN FISH-SIS.’

Gamzee let out a growl as his pacing speed picked up.

‘should be you up at the top a the motherfucking food chain.’

Gamzee groaned and threw his head back in frustration; hands digging into his scalp and pulling at his thick curls as he muttered aloud his positive mantras.

Gamzee had long since taken control of his chuckle voodoos for battle’s sake, but since letting go of his self-medication, he had noticed an increase in the voices that he had yet to get a handle on. Gamzee had worked diligently with his palest of pale diamond – Karkat – to come up with other coping strategies. 

Gamzee had been doing well, really well, especially since solidifying his red and black quadrants as well – his clover wasn’t looking bad either – but knowing how soon fate would be decided Gamzee found his mind racing and turning in on it-self. 

The catastrophizing and negative self-talk was eating away at Gamzee. He felt his claws starting to draw blood from his scalp, and felt like his horns were vibrating at an intense frequency. Gamzee hissed and bent at the knee whispering quiet curses to himself as-

“Gam? Are you…are you alright?”

The light of his life, his pearl of the stars, his warm blooded, beefy armed, chocolate eyed heart of hearts rolled into their shared block. 

Gamzee snapped his head towards his reddest red and felt his whole body relax. Tavros sat in his chair, looking concerned as he stared at the purple blood. Gamzee smiled weakly and nodded.

“Just some, unrighteousness sounding off in my thank pan, nothing I ain’t been working out before my brother. I’m a’igh.” 

“You don’t look very much in an ‘a’ight’ state to me, from my opinion.” Tavros countered, rolling closer to Gamzee in his four wheeled device.

Tavros had been made mechanical legs by Equius. He had originally been thrilled and used them constantly. But with that Tavros noticed a weakening in his arms from a lack of moving his own weight and a change in other’s views of him. 

Tavros couldn’t help but feel as though he was being looked upon as a charity case – having been gifted legs from an indigo. But more than that, Tavros found he was treated with more respect when he used the legs. It made Tavros’ stomach turn that he was only seen by strangers as formidable if he could stand

Tavros had made a conscious decision to work until he could be seen as a real threat on his own – without the help of legs – to onlookers. Or at the very least, to have the best element of surprise any troll has ever achieved. 

Tavros had trained for countless hours with his lance and chair to become a lethal weapon on his own, with his four wheeled device. Tavros’ arms had almost tripled in size since the journey to change Alternia had begun. 

Tavros’ ego and self-esteem had also grown significantly in the last few sweeps. He’d been able to stand up to and create a healthy relationship with Vriska and created a deeper bond with his moirail – Aradia. And along the way Tavros had come to terms with his red feelings for a certain clown.

A clown who was now looking at him, with the saddest smile, crouched in their respite block, pulling on his lovely hair. 

Gamzee was quiet for a moment before his lips quirked. “Some naughty ass thoughts be playing in my think pan ‘s all.” He admitted quietly. 

Tavros frowned, rolling towards his matesprit, ensuring the door was closed behind him. “I can uh, I can see you’re very much in an upset state of mind at this moment. Would you like if I got Karkat to come down and have a ‘jam session’ with you?” Tavros asked, giving Gamzee the most pitying of looks.

Gamzee almost choked on his own saliva as his eyes met the Tavros’, concern deeply reflected in the brown pools. Gamzee shook his head no and stood to his full height, walking slowly towards his matesprit, who was rolling to meet him. 

“I think I’d rather be spending this most uncertain a times with you, my red.” Gamzee admitted, meeting Tavros and all but collapsing into his lap.

Tavros chuckled and rubbed Gamzee’s back while the purple blood melted into him. “You know I am more than happy, at any time ever, to have you with me.” Tavros confirmed kissing lightly at Gamzee’s jaw.

Gamzee let out a soft sigh and a hard purr began to start in his chest. “Glad to hear so my brother.” Gamzee muttered, his knees drawing up to become a compact man in Tavros’ lap.

“Do you want to uh…do you want to talk about it?” Tavros asked hesitantly, his hands continuing to massage at Gamzee’s back and sides. Gamzee shook his head no and buried his face against Tavros’ shoulder. 

Gamzee stilled for a moment before muttering quietly; “Can we pail?”

Tavros chuckled and kissed the side of Gamzee’s head. “Of course.” He responded rolling over to the concipient platform. 

Gamzee let out a relieved sigh and climbed onto the bed, feeling his muscles relax as the soft surface cushioned his weight. 

Tavros turned his chair so he was parallel to the platform before lifting himself onto it, his amputated legs needing to be physical situated on the surface. 

Gamzee let out another sigh and moved so he could connect his mouth to Tavros’ in a furious attempt to fill his mind with something other than his unrelenting thoughts. 

Tavros hummed against Gamzee’s cooler lips and let himself be taken over by the sensation. Tavros’ hands were quick to bring Gamzee closer.

Gamzee felt his mind start to numb as he was surrounded by the sounds, smells, and tastes of his beloved. Gamzee’s hands came to rest on Tavros’ neck, his thin thumbs rubbing circles into Tav’s flesh. 

Tavros’ mouth moved against Gamzee’s and his hands held tightly to the thin clown. One pressed against Gamzee’s lower back, keeping him steady and tightly against Tavros. The other hand cupped Gamzee’s cheek to better angle the purple blood for a deeper kiss. 

Gamzee grunted against Tavros’ lips before pulling away and hastily tugging off his shirt. Tavros’ warm chuckle filled Gamzee with butterflies. 

“You’re even more eager then I thought you were going to be, even despite your admission and uh asking for it.” Tavros teased. “Do you need some help with these?” Tavros asked, his voice taking on a deeper tone as he tugged at the waist band of Gamzee’s pants.

Gamzee’s throat went dry and those butterflies flew directly to his crotch. Gamzee shuddered as he felt the flaps of his nook starting to flutter and fill with blood. Gamzee nodded and leaned back, lifting his hips so Tavros could strip him of the offending fabric. 

Tavros smirked at Gamzee watching his bulge start to peek out from its sheath, already dripping with purple genetic material. “I like this look.” Tavros muttered, a finger trailing from Gamzee’s hip, around his bulge, to ghost along Gamzee’s wet nook.

Gamzee shivered and let out a small whimper, his hips moving to meet Tavros’ fingers, hoping to draw his thick digits in. 

Tavros chuckled and pulled his hand away leaving Gamzee pouting. Tavros grinned and leaned forward to give Gamzee a soft peck on the lips. “You’re very cute when your face is pouting in that way.” 

Gamzee attempted to hold his pout but it broke into a smile. “You’re the cute one here brother mine.” 

“I would, highly contest that statement as I know, if a poll were taken, all persons with working and broken sight globes, would obviously pick you, as the cutest one.” Tavros shot back. “But I also know you can make even cuter faces than pouting, and also very good sounds. So, I would like to get those out of you.”

Tavros’ hands came back to Gamzee’s hips and with a grunt he lifted Gamzee and brought him so the long legs of his gangly partner could drape over his broad shoulders. One of Tavros’ hands rested behind him to keep him sitting up, while the other cupped Gamzee’s ass to keep the purple blood’s hips level with Tavros’ mouth.

Tavros’ tongue shot out and licked thickly from the bottom of Gamzee’s nook to flick at the top. Gamzee groaned and moved his hips closer, his toes digging into the platform beneath to help keep himself in place. Tavros took the hint and let his tongue dip into the folds of Gamzee’s nook, his nose pressing against the bulge root of his partner. 

Gamzee gasped loudly and his hands latched onto Tavros’ long horns, his hips rolling to meet Tavros’ mouth. Tavros hummed against Gamzee’s nook, his tongue moving in and out, occasionally suckling on the skin surrounding the opening. Gamzee whimpered as purple dripped from his nook, down Tavros’ chin and onto his shirt. Gamzee’s bulge was fully unsheathed and moving across Tavros’ forehead, seeking some sort of stimulation. 

Gamzee gasped as Tavros continued his ministrations. Gamzee’s hands came down to wrap around his own bulge. 

Tavros pulled away from Gamzee’s nook after looking up and finding Gamzee massaging his own bulge. “Stop that.” Tavros commanded. 

Gamzee froze and looked down at Tavros, a confused sound escaping his throat. 

“Take your hand off, you’ll come too fast and there will be less time for me to fuck you if you’re already spent.” Tavros clarified.

Gamzee swallowed thickly, but nodded and released his bulge, he whimpered quietly at the complete loss of contact. 

“Very good.” Tavros purred, dipping his head back in to give Gamzee’s nook another deep lick. His tongue followed passed the top of the nook and along the underside of Gamzee’s bulge. Gamzee gasped and moaned as his bulge twisted to get it self towards the source of warmth.

Tavros allowed the slick appendage to slip past his lips. He sucked the tip of the bulge, opening his throat to allow more of it to slip in. Gamzee panted above Tavros as his hips moved to get the tentacle even further down the brown-blood’s throat. 

Tavros gave a hard, tight suck before quickly pulling off the bulge with a loud pop. 

“You’re lookin mighty fine there brother, got my color drippin down your chin makin this mother fuckin clown feel all kinds a nasty ways.” Gamzee purred.

Tavros laughed and placed a closed mouth kiss on Gamzee’s nook. “Happy that my state of drenched is being found enjoyable by you.” He responded. “But I think I am well satisfied with this appetizer and would like, a more fulfilling main course.” 

With out a further warning Tavros, pulled Gamzee from his spot and dropped him on the platform. Tavros took a moment to remove his shirt before laying back and situating his legs so he was ready. His bulge was pressing against the front of his pants, soaking the fabric with brown. 

Gamzee situated himself so he was out of the way while Tavros maneuvered himself into position. “Need a hand Tav?” Gamzee asked, once Tavros was resting comfortably, gesturing to the wet stain on Tavros’ crotch. 

“Sure, I would not be opposed to having you be the one to take my clothing off.” Tavros responded with a smirk, letting his head lean back so he could watch Gamzee with lidded eyes.

Gamzee grinned at his partner and was quick to take care of the now ruined fabric. On any other occasion Gamzee might have taken his time and teased Tavros, but he was already desperate for Tavros’ bulge and wasn’t interested in wasting even a second.

Tavros hissed when the air hit his bulge. The appendage was much thicker than Gamzee’s and just a little shorter. It curled and pulsed in search of something to tangle with. 

Gamzee groaned at the sight and all but scrambled to position his nook above the tentacle. With no more prep or hesitation, Gamzee all but slammed himself onto Tavros a loud moan ripping through his throat.

Tavros grunted beneath Gamzee as his bulge was encased in the other’s cool, wet, nook. Gamzee whimpered above him and began thrusting his hips in an arrhythmic pattern. Tavros chuckled but didn’t say anything, letting his fingers trail up Gamzee’s thin thighs.

Gamzee groaned and rolled his hips so his nook could take in more of Tavros’ thick bulge. He was desperate to feel as much of Tavros as he could. Tavros groaned with Gamzee and let his hands fall loosely on Gamzee’s hips. 

Gamzee continued to move himself above Tavros, rolling and moving his hips to an imaginary song. Both Gamzee and Tavros were more on the vocal side and their moans and grunts filled the air as the scent of sex began to permeate the room.

Tavros couldn’t help but smile as Gamzee attempted to ride him, but something was off about his matesprit today and Tavros wouldn’t be letting him do any more work to feel better.

Gamzee cursed as Tavros’ grip on his hips tightened immensely. He whimpered as he watched the muscles flex under gray skin before a gasp escaped him. No matter how many times this has happened, Gamzee still felt himself falling into bliss when Tavros lifted him and slammed his nook down unto the hot thick bulge. 

Gamzee groaned loudly as Tavros’ bulge hit deep within him, the tentacle slick with genetic material, hot and leaking down Gamzee’s thighs

“Fuck…” Tavros breathed beneath him, “I fucking love being inside you so much.” 

Gamzee’s sigh was cut off by Tavros pulling him down, their chests pressed against one another. 

“I love you so much.” Tavros whispered against the skin of Gamzee’s neck; causing him to shiver pleasantly. Tavros lined Gamzee’s throat with warm, open mouth kisses as he breathed in his matesprit’s scent deeply.

“Love you too my inverta brother – to the Dark Carnival and back” Gamzee whispered, his own face burying into the crook of Tavros’ neck and shoulder. 

Tavros’ chuckle beneath him made Gamzee’s stomach flip. No matter how many times he got to do this, no matter how many times he got to hug, kiss, or pail with Tavros it would feel like the first time. It would always make Gamzee feel like he was the only thing that mattered, like they were the only two beings in the universe – being watched over and cared for by the Mirthful Messiahs.

Gamzee sat back up smiling dopily down at Tavros, who laughed again before doing a crunch to meet Gamzee’s lips with his own. 

Gamzee exhaled deeply though his nose and let himself be taken by the kiss; his hands cupping Tavros’ warmer than usual cheeks. Tavros’ hands came up to tangle in Gamzee’s hair to bring their mouths closer. 

Gamzee groaned against his lover’s lips, parting them to allow the other’s tongue into his cooler maw. Tavros’ tongue traced along Gamzee’s fangs before coming to tangle with Gamzee’s tongue. The two explored one another’s mouths, Tavros slowly laying back against the concipient platform and pulling Gamzee along with him. 

Gamzee happily followed the lead of his matesprit and leaned forward trying to focus on the kiss and not the bulge still twisting and pulsing in his nook. Tavros was the first to pull away. He smiled a smile so sweet it gave Gamzee a cavity or two before kissing the clown on the nose with a barely audible ‘honk.’ 

Gamzee chuckled and pressed his forehead against Tavros’ own. They held one another’s gaze, matching smiles as they took in the other’s essence. Gamzee felt himself melting as he really took in the deep brown of Tavros’ eyes. He wondered for a moment if someone’s soul could be sucked out by pools of such beauty.

Tavros broke Gamzee from his poetic thoughts with another hard flex of his arms, lifting Gamzee again before bringing him back down onto his bulge. Gamzee gasped and his back arched. 

Tavros continued to lift Gamzee up and down, doing his best to meet Gamzee’s nook with a staggered thrust of hips. Tavros was always surprised by how light Gamzee was, but was grateful for it as it made fucking himself with the clown so much easier. 

Gamzee tried to grab something, anything but felt his body become putty as Tavros’ bulge hit each deep spot within him. Gamzee’s eyes rolled back and his head lulled to the side while Tavros all but used him as a bulge sleeve. And Gamzee fucking loved it. 

Nothing felt better to Gamzee than being troll handled by the beefiest beef cake on the ship. And the fact that even while mercilessly fucking Tavros was able to smile so sweetly and sincerely made Gamzee want to cry out a blessing to the messiahs.

But that would have to wait, because right now Gamzee’s voice was being overtaken by his moans. Gamzee fell forward as Tavros continued to lift and slam him down so his face was buried in Tavros’ neck. Gamzee attempted to vain to move his hips to help but it seemed there was nothing he could do but let Tavros have his way. Gamzee was more than fine with that and panted against Tavros’ warm skin.

Tavros cursed quietly as he felt his climax coming and his arms getting tired. He could tell Gamzee was close as well. Tavros knew the other’s tells and in hearing Gamzee’s breathing becoming more labored and his claws digging into Tavros’ skin he knew it was time. 

Tavros grinned and with another powerful thrust and pull slammed the purple blood on his bulge as hard as he could. 

Gamzee snapped up, his head thrown back as a scream of ecstasy ripped through him, his orgasm crashing around him. Gamzee could feel his nook and bulge expelling the genetic material in thick waves. 

Tavros grunted as he felt Gamzee’s nook tighten further around him and with a deep grunt came as well, his bulge filling Gamzee’s nook, their material mixing between them. Gamzee yelped as he came again, his nook being overstimulated by the sudden increase of pressure. 

Tavros shivered and groaned when he felt Gamzee coming a second time. Gamzee’s body gave out then and he flopped onto Tavros sighing contentedly. Tavros chuckled and let his fingers lightly trace up and down Gamzee’s spin.

“Feeling better?” Tavros asked quietly, feeling both their bulges retracting back into their sheaths.

Gamzee nodded, his curls sticking to the sweat of his forehead and Tavros’ chest. “Much be’tr, thanks Tavy…” Gamzee muttered, the sound of exhaustion thick in his voice.

“Good.” Tavros responded kissing the top Gamzee’s head. Gamzee let out an affirmative hum as purrs overtook him. Tavros grinned and felt his own purr starting as well. The two sat there for a moment, basking in one another. 

They would have to get in the recupracoon soon. Tavros knew Gamzee had a tendency to fall asleep outside of it, which usually lead to a bad time for everyone. They’d have to get cleaned up before that too. But for now, the two could relax.


End file.
